La elegida de la Confianza
by Andriax3
Summary: Un año después de la derrota de MaloMyotismon todo parece estar en calma para los elegidos, hasta que Tk empieza a tener sueños extraños con una niña a la que el jamas a visto y un nuevo problema parece atacar al digimundo, Los elegidos harán lo posible para evitar un nuevo caos. Pero ¿Que pasaría si para eso necesitaran de un nuevo elegido? o mas bien... ¿Una antigua elegida?
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Era el digimundo 4 años atrás, cuando Tk, mimi, izzy, tai, matt, sora y Joe, fueron al digimundo, antes de que fueran por kari, Tk jugaba con una niña junto con patamon y el lunamon de esta

-me rindo, eres mucho mas rápida que yo- decía Tk tirándose al piso del cansancio seguido de patamon- jamás te alcanzare

-vamos Tk, ¿Qué paso con "no hay que perder las esperanzas"?- decía aquella niña entre risas

-se quedo dormido con los demás- decía señalando a los demás que dormían cómodamente junto con sus digimons unos metros mas atrás

-ay Tk, hahaha – la niña se tira al lado de el – sabes, me alegro de haber venido junto con todos ustedes, Tk – el, la mira y se topa con su tierna y adorable carita –eres mi mejor amigo y no te cambiaría por nadie

- ni yo a ti, nuestra amistad jamás acabara, te lo prometo

Tk despierta de golpe por la alarma de un despertador que indicaba las 6:30 a.m.

-rayos- tengo clase, se me olvido por completo, aunque… ¿Qué fue ese extraño sueño que tuve? Estoy seguro que esa niña no era kari pero… yo nunca he tenido una mejor amiga que no sea kari - Tk se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que llego su pequeño amigo digimon

-Tk!, ya despertaste, estuviste durmiendo mucho tiempo

-si claro patamon - dijo Tk mostrándole una calida sonrisa a su digimon –bueno será mejor que me aliste para la escuela, y después vamos a casa de kari para planear lo de mañana, ¿de acuerdo patamon?

- si Tk, pero alístate, ya van a dar a las 7:00

-OH! Rayos es verdad

Tk se metió rápido a la ducha y salio de su casa directo a la de kari para ir juntos a la secundaria, sin saber lo que su sueño significará para el y el resto de los jóvenes elegidos con sus digimons en el futuro


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

Era una lluviosa noche de viernes como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Odaiba en Japón, no se veía a nadie en la calle debido a la hora que era, pero había alguien que corría apresurado tratando de esconderse de la lluvia, sostenía con gran fuerza una mochila verde contra el para evitar que se mojarse. Poco después llego a la casa de su hermano quien lo recibió casi con un regaño:

-Takeru Takaishi! ¿Se puede saber porque vienes a esta hora?- decía un chico rubio con un tono más de preocupación que de enojo- Nuestro padre no está y yo estoy a cargo de cuidarte

-Cálmate hermano- decía aquel chico de ojos azules, muy semejante a su hermano- solo acompañaba a Kari a su casa, pero se me paso el tiempo y empezó la lluvia- decía con una sonrisa

-tiene razón Matt- decía una pequeña voz que salía de la mochila verde de Tk –además yo quería jugar un rato con gatomon y Kari

-ahhhhh, con que era por Kari eh?- Matt miraba a Tk fijamente haciendo que este se sonroje

-No sé de qué me hablas- decía algo ruborizado Tk al ver la cara de Matt

-hahaha no te preocupes hermano, sabes que solo estoy jugando - decía el rubio mayor riéndose de su ruborizado hermano

- ha-ha-ha que chistosito –decía con un ligero toque de sarcasmo ante la broma de Matt

-Tk!- decía patamon- aún tenemos que alistar las cosas para mañana

-Está bien patamon, Matt iré a alistar todo para mañana, y después me iré a dormir- decía ya cansado Tk

-Claro Tk, descansa- el rubio mayor solo vio cómo su hermano menor, le levantaba la mano en señal de despedida, seguido de eso Tk entro a su cuarto

Después de alistar las cosas, Tk se fue casi arrastrándose hacia su cama, hasta que vio a su muy alegre compañero

-Tk, ¿mañana iremos al digimundo verdad?- decía patamon con un brillo en los ojos

-Claro que si patamon, la puerta se logró abrir hace pocos meses, después de haber sido sellada y hay que aprovechar para vernos todos, además, por algo se debió abrir, puede que haya problemas y es mejor asegurarse- contestaba alegre Tk.

-tienes razón Tk, mañana veremos a todos en la tarde ¿no?

-Así es, aunque antes pasaremos por Tai y Kari, así que ya duerme- decía Tk mientras se metía a su cama ya listo para dormir

- de acuerdo- alcazo a decir patamon antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, cosa que Tk no iba a lograr

_**Sueño Tk**_

Era el día en el que habrían de regresar al digimundo hace 4 años, los primeros 8 niños elegidos estaban listos para partir ya que contaban al fin con Kari, la elegida de la luz, pero Tk se encontraba con una niña de su misma edad, el tono de su piel era entre blanca y morena, tenía unos ojos cafés miel muy brillosos, llevaba un vestido morado con el dibujo de una mariposa blanca en la parte inferior izquierda del vestido y debajo de su vestido llevaba una blusa de manga larga con cuello de tortuga banca, llevaba unos tenis blancos y su pelo era de un color café oscuro largo y sujetado por una coleta en la que había un lazo del mismo color de su vestido, aquella niña sostenía en sus manos a un moonmon

-vamos ya debemos regresar al digimundo- decía Tk de entonces 8 años de edad- ¿no ves que ya se están yendo todos?

-Tk, yo… - decía la niña a la que le empezaban a brotar las lágrimas- yo… ya no puedo regresar con ustedes al digimundo- al decir esto la voz de la niña se empezaba a quebrar.

-¿Q-que estás diciendo?

-Tk, por favor, cuida a moonmon por mí- decía la niña mientras le entregaba su digimon con lágrimas en los ojos, se dio vuelta y antes de que Tk dijera algo ella se fue corriendo

- ¡OYE! VUELVE, PORFAVOR, ¡NO TE VAYAS! -decía Tk llorando mientras veía como esa niña se iba alejando más y más y el solo veía como se perdía de vista

- Tk – le decía una voz, pero él no lo escuchaba, su llanto no lo dejaba – ¡Tk reacciona! ¡TK!

_**Fin del sueño**_

En ese momento, Tk despierta, estaba sudado, su cara estaba pálida, y su pequeño amigo digimon lo mira preocupado

-¡Patamon!-decía sorprendido Tk- ¿Por qué me despiertas así?

- Perdón, es que… estaba preocupado, parecía que algo te inquietaba. No parabas de gritar "regresa por favor" , parecía que tratabas de alcanzar a alguien- el digimon no pudo evitar poner una cara preocupada por su amigo- ¿Tk, no tuviste algún mal presentimiento sobre el digimundo verdad?

- No patamon, no te preocupes – decía el rubio tratando de disimular las cosas con una sonrisa – solo fue un mal sueño es todo- miro hacia su reloj- ¡RAYOS! Ya casi son las 12, quedamos de ir a ver a Kari y Tai a las 11:30 vamos patamon. Despierta a mi hermano mientras yo me preparo- decía el rubio algo apresurado

-Claro Tk, enseguida voy- patamon salió del cuarto a despertar a Matt y Tk se quedó tratando de entender a qué venia ese sueño

- ¿Quién es esa niña? ¿Por que… me sentí… tan vacío cuando se fue corriendo, si nunca la he visto?- Tk seguía haciéndose esas preguntas sin saber que su pequeño amigo se encontraba detrás de la puerta escuchando lo que este decía

- de seguro Tk no me quiere dice nada para no preocuparme, solo espero que no sea nada malo- dijo el digimon mientras observaba por la puerta a medio cerrar, después se dio vuelta y se fue a despertar a matt.


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Eran las 12:30 de la tarde del sábado, Tk y Matt acababan de llegar a la casa de los Yagamis cansados por venir casi a las carreras, tocaron el timbre y de la puerta una chica de cabello castaño y corto y de ojos color miel salió y enseguida abrazo a Tk

-Qué alegría verlos, pensé que se les haría tarde…. De nuevo-la chica sonrío hacia Tk

- ¿Cómo crees? En todo caso es culpa de mi hermano que siempre se queda dormido- decía Tk en tono de burla mientras soltaba a Kari

- ¡Oye! Eso no es verdad… a veces

-hahaha típico de Matt, él lo único que hace es dormir –decía un chico de cabello castaño alborotado mientras salía de la casa

-hermano mejor no hables que apenas y te pude levantar esta mañana- dijo Kari haciendo que su hermano Tai se ruborizara mientras todos se reían de el

-Bueno ¿nos vamos? Ya se está haciendo tarde –decía gatomon mientras apuraba a los cinco (contando a patamon)

-De acuerdo -decía Kari

Todos se fueron en el auto de Matt directo hacia la casa de Izzy

En el camino no eran muy diferentes las cosas, Tai se la pasaba regañando a su pequeña hermana Kari que lo único que hacía era responder con un "Sí, claro" en tono de risa, gatomon solo veía la escena de estos y hablaba con patamon, Matt conducía mientras se distraída de todo lo que hacían los demás con su música y por ultimo Tk, el miraba por la ventana del coche recargado en su brazo y su mano izquierda sosteniendo su mejilla, parecía estar en su mundo (y así estaba) la razón: su sueño, no entendía por qué soñaba con una niña que jamás vio y lo más importante, ¿Por qué ella tenía un digimon? Mientras Tk se seguía haciendo estas preguntas, los digimon hablaban algo preocupados

-Oye patamon ¿le sucede algo a Tk? Lo noto algo extraño

-No lo sé gatomon, parece que tuvo una pesadilla, pero a mí me parece que fue algo más, no sabría cómo decirlo- patamon no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Tk que se encontraba en la misma posición

-¿Pesadilla? No crees que se trate de… -

- No, calma -interrumpe patamon –No creo que tenga algo que ver con el digimundo, más bien creo que se trataba de alguien

-¿De alguien? Eso es extraño

-Lo sé, por eso me preocupa, pero no le digas a Kari por favor, no quiero que se preocupe

-De acuerdo, no le diré nada- ambos digimons vieron a sus respectivos compañeros algo preocupados.

Después de un cansado viaje en coche, al fin llegaron a casa de Izzy, para su sorpresa estaban todos, menos Mimi que los vería ya en el digimundo.

Entraron los cuatro chicos junto con gatomon y patamon. Tk y Matt se fueron donde sora e Izzy, gatomon y patamon fueron donde woormon y poromon y Kari se disponía a ir donde Tk cuando…

-¡KARI! Al fin llegaste –una chica peli morada abrazo fuertemente a Kari casi dejándola sin respiración.

-Yolei, por favor vas a dejar a Kari sin aire –decía con una sonrisa Ken

-No es para tanto- decía soltando a Kari – que alegría no puedo creer que al fin iremos al digimundo todos juntos –decía Yolei mas que fascinada

-Ni yo, estoy emocionada

-Claro, claro pero primero cálmense, están muy alteradas - decía el menor del grupo cargando un upamon en brazos

-Cody tiene razón, mejor cálmense un poco- decía Ken

-Cody- dijo el pequeño upamon que sostenía Cody – ¿Puedo ir con woormon y los demás?

-Claro que si upamon- dijo soltando a su pequeño amigo, todos se empezaron a reír, en eso llega Tk e Izzy

-Bueno creo que estamos todos, así que, ¿no vamos?

-Sí, ya quiero ver a agumon- decía muy alegre Tai

-Y yo a gabumon – decía Matt mientras reía con Tai

- Esta bien, entonces vámonos

- ESPEREEEEEN- todos voltearon a ver quien hablaba, no era nadie mas que…

-¿Davis? ¿Otra vez tarde?- dijo en tono burlesco Yolei

- No fue mi culpa, demiveemon no se despertaba

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos juntos vámonos- decía Tk con una sonrisa

- Claro… pero…

- hmmm? ¿Qué sucede Davis?

-bueno Izzy es que veras, vine casi a las carreras por culpa de demiveemon y no desayune- todos incluso sus digimons caen en estilo tipo anime

-Davis que te parece si nos vamos al digimundo y ahí comes- decía Tk mientras se reía

- pero yo tengo hambre ahora

-por favor Davis, primero vayamos al digimundo, ¿sí? por mí- le dijo Kari en un tono coqueto

-bueno… ya que insistes tanto – decía Davis algo ruborizado, todos estallaron en risas.

Todos reían hasta que el sonido de la laptop de Izzy, los saco de su momento de diversión, era un mensaje del señor Gennai en el digimundo

-niños elegidos… cuanto tiempo, me gustaría comunicarme con ustedes para conversar pero, me temo que este no es el caso, algo grave está a punto de suceder en el digimundo y necesito una vez más de su ayuda

- ¿Algo grave? ¿Agumon está bien?- decía tai en un tono preocupado

-Sí, no se preocupen, sus digimon no tienen ningún daño, pero los necesito al parecer algo esta pasando, el digimundo corre un gran peligro de nuevo y podría llegar a ser atacado otra vez, necesito vengan y hablen con sus digimons para que se los explique, tal vez no se vea algo grave ahora, pero no bajen la guardia, suerte niños elegidos- diciendo esto Gennai desapareció

-Tenemos que ir ahora- dijo Sora- si el digimundo está por ser atacado nuestros digimons nos lo dirán

-Cierto, hay que irnos- decía Joe

Mientras gatomon notaba algo raro a patamon desde que empezó el mensaje de Gennai

- Patamon, ¿te ocurre algo?

-No… no es nada gatomon, es solo que siento que de lo que hablaba Gennai tiene que ver no solo con nosotros… si no con alguien más… con… con alguien del pasado

- ¿Con el pasado? ¿Qué clase de pasado?

-No lo sé, pero… solo es una suposición, no me hagas caso

-Bueno, entonces tenemos que ir primero al digimundo para hablar con los demás digimons a ver que piensan

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo patamon hasta que escucharon Tai gritar

-Izzy vamos, apúrate

- No se preocupen, ahora mismo abro la puerta y entramos al digimundo… creo que… si listo, ya podemos entrar

-Al fin- decía Matt

Todos sacaron sus digivices y lo pusieron frente a la computadora

-muy bien, ahora si, PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ABRETE, NIÑOS ELEGIDOS VAMONOS- con eso Yolei, marcaba paso hacia el digimundo, todos se envolvieron con una luz blanca que los transporto hacia el digimundo con sus digimons


	4. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Cuando llegaron al digimundo todo parecía normal, no había ningún peligro y todo estaba en calma, pensaron que como no parecía haber nada malo continuarían su visita normal al digimundo, así que los de la primera generación decidieron buscar a sus compañeros digimons y a mimi, que de seguro ya había llegado, mientras que Tk, kari, Davis, Yolei, cody y Ken se quedaban a armar su ya planeado picnic mientras que lo digimons de estos últimos hablaban con los digimons de esa zona por si habían notado algo extraño hasta ese momento.

-¡Al fin! A comer * ¬ * - decía Davis mientras agarraba un platón con puré de papa

- Cálmate Davis- dijo Tk quitándole el platón - aun tenemos que esperar a que vengan los demás

-Pero yo tengo hambre ahora D:

-Calma, ya falta poco – decía Ken riéndose un poco

- Hmm… bien, solo espero que no se tarden- todos los demás se empiezan a reír de Davis y su hambre

Mientras cerca de una montaña un antiguo enemigo los observaba con una risa burlona

-Ha! esos tontos elegidos, no saben lo que les espera, no puedo creer que hayan sido tan tontos para creer que me habían derrotado, si supieran que el hecho de que siga vivo apenas es el comienzo hahahaha- aquel ser se empezó a elevar en el cielo- Creo que me divertiré un rato con esos niños.

En eso llegan patamon, gatomon, V-mon., hawkmon, armadillomon y woormon donde sus compañeros

-Ya regresamos –decían todos excepto gatomon y patamon

- ¿Tuvieron suerte averiguando algo?

-Pues cody – decía armadillomon -La verdad es que los digimons de esta zona nos dijeron algo, pero creo que a gatomon y patamon les afecto mas

-Patamon ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Esta todo bien?- decía TK ya preocupado por su amigo

- Tk… el… los digimon nos han dicho que a el…- patamon no podía pronunciar bien lo que quería decir porque sentía miedo por lo que le dijeron- que… a el no lo hemos derrotado completamente y ha regresado

-A el… ¿A quien se refieren?... ¿Gatomon?- decía kari temiendo lo peor

-Nos referimos a… piedmon

-¿Qué!? – dijeron Tk y kari al unísono

- ¿Piedmon? – Decía un poco preocupada yolei al escuchar ese nombre- ¿No ese era uno de los digimons mas fuertes a los que se enfrentaron ustedes cuando fueron la primera ves al digimundo?- decía asustada

-Sí, lo derrotamos justo después de regresar por kari, lo derrotamos con la ayuda de magnangemon- decía Tk

-O… eso creímos- continúo kari

-Bueno, yo no creo que sea tan fuerte, si lo derrotaron antes podremos hacerlo- decía Davis- Total, ahora somos mas y por lo tanto mas fuertes

-Eso es cierto, nosotros podemos ganarle

-No estés tan seguro v-mon. –Decía gatomon- Piedmon es un digimon muy poderoso, tanto que convirtió a todos en muñecos, pero… hay algo que aun no entiendo

-¿Cómo es que sigue vivo?

-Exacto patamon, si nosotros mismos lo destruimos

-Mmm... a juzgar por lo que nos dijeron gatomon y patamon, no debemos tomar a ligera la advertencia de que haya regresado piedmon

-Pero cody- decía Ken- ¿Cómo lo derrotamos definitivamente?

-Algo de lo que dijo Davis tiene razón- contesto

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué somos más?

-Exacto Tk, si somos mas seguro y podremos….

-¿Derrotarme? Hahaha no me hagan reír

Un digimon oscuro llego desde los cielos a interrumpir a los niños elegidos

-¡Piedmon! – dijeron los 6 chicos al unísono

-Ustedes nunca podrán derrotarme y menos con tan poco poder- decía piedmon de manera desafiante

- ¿A no? Nosotros somos mucho más fuertes de los que tu alguna vez fuiste y te lo demostraremos ¿Listo v-mon?

-Claro Davis, v-mon. almor digimons a….

-Espadas del triunfo…-el golpe cae directamente a v-mon y queda inconsciente

- v-mon! –Davis corre hacia donde se encuentra

- Rayos es muy poderoso- decía yolei

- Mas de lo que era antes- contesta Tk

- Hermano, ¿Donde estas cuando te necesitamos?

-Prepárense para su fin, niños elegidos, Espadas del…

-Detente piedmon! –una digimon que los chicos desconocían salio de los arbustos –déjalos en paz

-Tú no puedes hacer nada, pequeña, yo los matare a ti y a todos

-No, no podrás, no mientras yo este- los chicos no entendían lo que ocurría solo sabían que estaba siendo salvados por un digimon de la misma etapa que patamon y los otros

-No hay nada que me pueda derrotar y mucho menos un pequeño digimon en etapa novato como tu

-Claro que si… LA CONFIANZA!- Tk al escuchar al digimon siente dolor en la cabeza acompañado de imágenes de la niña de sus sueños y su lunamon, jugando en el digimundo con el y patamon- ¡Lunar claw!

-¡No!… aaghh- piedmon se eleva por los cielos -No se sientan tan afortunados, se salvaron esta ves pero los destruiré, se los aseguro- y se va volando hasta desaparecer

Los chicos no entendían lo que sucedía, todos estaban paralizados de miedo y asombro por aquel nuevo digimon, el único que pudo pronunciar palabra alguna fue Tk.

-¿Que… que digimon eres tu?- decía ya recuperado del dolor

- Lo siento ¿Qué paso con mis modales? olvide presentarme- el digimon camina hacia ellos y sonríe – Yo me llamo lunamon y soy el digimon de la confianza


	5. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

Era un gran estadio lleno de fans, ella acababa de terminar la última canción de su concierto, atrás de ella se escuchaba a los fans corear su nombre, pero ella no se sentía de buen humor. Últimamente no. Salió de aquel lugar por la puerta trasera asegurándose de estar sola.

-Otra linda noche de concierto, pero… ¿Qué es esto que siento? Como si alguien me observara y que algo o alguien… me llamara…

Aquella chica con cabello café oscuro suelto y ojos color miel que llevaban un brillo muy notorio, no se daba cuenta de que era observada por dos digimons, esos digimons eran phantomons

- ¿Esa es la chica que nos encargó encontrar nuestro señor verdad? Parece ser ella

- No lo sé, es muy parecida… pero no creo que sea ella, sino notaria que estamos aquí

-Puede que tengas razón, pero aun así hay que vigilarla, hasta ahora ella es la única que encaja con las características que nos dio nuestro señor.

-De acuerdo, mientras vayamos al digimundo a informarle

Ambos digimons desaparecieron, y aquella chica volteo segundos después que desaparecieron

-Se fue… aquella sensación desapareció- volteaba a diferentes direcciones para ver si sentía otra vez esa presencia- Por lo menos, ya me siento un poco mejor

-YUIKI! – Aquella chica voltea hacia su manager que recién salía por la misma puerta que ella -Con que aquí estas. Te he estado buscando recuerda que tenemos una entrevista con la prensa- le decía con una sonrisa

-Lo siento Pao- decía yuiki con una sonrisa que encantaba a cualquiera- Es que me distraje un poco

-De acuerdo, pero apúrate. La prensa y tus fans ya está esperando y la prensa esta pregunta y pregunta, quieren saber cómo vas a estar viviendo aquí en Odaiba. ¿Podrás con todos o quieres que te ayude?

-Calma ya voy Pao- yuiki volteo para asegurarse otra vez de que no esté esa sensación y regresándole la mirada de nuevo -Y no te preocupes puedo sola, a fin de cuentas…- dijo sonriendo- Lo que más tengo es confianza ¿no?

En el digimundo…

-¿¡El digimon de la que!? – gritaban histéricos Matt y Tai, que apenas podían asimilar lo que recién les había comentado en cuanto llegaron

-De la confianza… Con-fian-za –repetía lunamon como por quinta vez

-Déjame entender- decía sora- Osea, ¿Que hay otra niña elegida por ahí?

-Si… pero no cualquier otra niña elegida… en una amiga muy cercana de ustedes… o por lo menos lo era –dijo lunamon bajando la mirada

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Acaso ella ya…? –preguntaba mimi

-No, ella no está muerta, solo que… es algo complicado. Los involucra a todos los que fueron al campamento de verano hace 4 años, en especial a ti Tk

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué a mi?- preguntaba Tk algo confundido al igual que sorprendido

-Tú y yuki eran buenos amigos, de hecho creo que mejores amigos –kari se molestó ante ese comentario pero trato de ocultarlo y después hablo

-Eso es imposible, cuando mi hermano y los demás fueron al digimundo solo eran ellos 7 nadie más, ya después llegue yo

-Eso… es lo que ustedes creen o les hice creer- lunamon baja la mirada avergonzada para después decirles la verdad- La verdad es que yo… les borre la memoria cuando volvieron para derrotar a los dark masters, por eso es que no se acuerdan de yuki

-Aguarda- interrumpe matt- Lo que quieres decir, es que no somos 8 elegidos, sino que en realidad ¿somos 9?

-¡Exacto!

-¿Y cómo es que Gennai no nos había dicho nada? –preguntaba tai

-Porque yo se lo pedí, hay una razón, una por la cual yuki no me quiso decir porque renuncio a ser una elegida… me di cuenta cuando regresamos, ya no sentía su presencia y cuando hable con Gennai me dijo que dejo de ser una elegida, fue entonces que se lo pedí y borre sus recuerdos

-Ya veo, entonces Gennai quería ver que tan bien nos iba sin el emblema de la confianza con nosotros, por eso no dijo nada

-Correcto Izzy, pero… al parecer eso causo problemas

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntaba Joe

-Me refiero… a que la razón de porque esta piedmon con vida, es porque al parecer si necesitan a todos los elegidos para destruir a los digimons oscuros

-Y… ¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron antes? -peguntaba mimi

-Porque pensamos que podrían ustedes con ayuda de los nuevos elegidos, que son Davis, Yolei, Ken y Cody pero vemos que se complicaron las cosas, así que necesito su ayuda para encontrar a yuki y con ella poder derrotar a piedmon y a quien esté detrás de esto antes de que reviva a los otros digimons oscuros.

-Déjame entender algo… ósea que piedmon no está derrotado totalmente porque no teníamos a la elegida de la confianza con nosotros, porque ella… ¿Ella renuncio a ser una elegida? ¿Se puede renunciar a ser una elegida? ¿Cómo rayos alguien puede renunciar y por qué? –preguntaba Sora

-Pues, yo creía que no se podía. Pero yuki encontró la manera… lo último que ella dijo es que…

-Ella… tenía que hacerlo

Todos voltean a ver a Tk sorprendidos, no sabían cómo él podía saber que respondió yuki si les borraron la memoria

-Exacto Tk, después de que ustedes se fueron yuki destruyo su digivice renunciando así a seguir siendo la elegida de la confianza

-Y… ¿Por qué renuncio? –preguntaba Kari

-No lo sé, no me dijo nada, por eso necesito encontrarla, aparte porque la necesitamos para poder derrotar a piedmon

-Pero nosotros podemos solos… si antes podíamos, ahora más –decía tai con tono orgulloso

-Aunque te duela... no pueden, yuki era la más poderosa de la primera generación, tan fuerte, que piedmon previo todo este asunto desde el digimundo e hizo algo para deshacerse de ella y lo logro, necesito averiguar que paso, como ayudarla, por eso necesito su ayuda, ya que ella también perdió la memoria, solo que fue myotismon quien le borro la memoria antes de morir, al parecer el y piedmon trabajaban juntos, le borraron la memoria, así que borre las de ustedes también en cuento me entere, y ahora no sé cómo este la mente de yuki

-Como… ¿Cómo que como este su mente?- preguntaba Joe

-Pues, manejar la mente de los demás puede ser algo complicado, pudieron borrarle permanentemente sus recuerdos o temporal o… -lunamon camino hacia Tk- Pudieron cambiar completamente la actitud y pensamientos de yuki, lo que provocara que sea difícil, tanto para ellos como para nosotros, lograr dar con ella, hasta pudieron provocar que nos odie.

Lunamon bajo la mirada, estaba a punto de llorar hasta que…

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a encontrarla-decía Tk mostrando una sonrisa

-Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a ayudarte? ¿No crees que sería algo difícil si no la conocemos?

-Por eso no te preocupes Sora- lunamon se paró enfrente de todos los elegido y sus digimons (N/a: si… aunque no hablaron los digimons estaban ahí) menos Davis, Yolei, Cody y Ken – Primero que nada, yuki volvió a ser una elegida en el momento que su nuevo digivice apareció- Lunamon les muestra el digivice, era como el de los de la primera generación- Sé que es diferente, pero debido a que yuki renuncio no existe un digiegg de la confianza y el digivice de Tk y Kari por ejemplo, funcionan con el digiegg

-Entonces… con esto será más fácil- dijo Matt sonriendo

-Sí, pero necesito hacerlo más fácil

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que más fácil?-Pregunto Joe

-Si ¿Cómo planeas eso?- Secundo Izzy mientras todos los elegidos miraban a lunamon.

-Para eso… les devolveré a todos sus recuerdos… y todo volverá a la normalidad… RECUPERACION- (ese poder fue inventado por mi xD) todos cayeron inconscientes- Davis, Ken, Cody, ustedes ayúdenme a llevarlos al mundo real. Yolei, tú y los digimons carguen a los digimons inconscientes

-Pero… ¿Qué les paso?

-No te preocupes Ken, despertaran mañana, ahora su mente está recuperando la verdadera historia de lo que ocurrió hace 4 años, ya mañana se los explicare mejor, ahora vámonos, aquí corren peligro

Mientras tanto en el mundo real…

-Ahh…- Yuiki se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos por el dolor

-Yuiki, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada Pao- Yuiki baja sus manos de la cabeza- Creo que solo estoy… algo… -pero yuiki cae inconsciente antes de terminar la frase

Ella al igual que los otros, estaba recordando todo sobre el digimundo, pero no por lunamon, sino por un digimon oculto en las sombras

-Yuiki Akira. A partir de ahora, lo único que sentirás por los demás elegidos… será desconfianza… basta con que solo recuerdes las malas cosas y ¿Por qué no? Un cambio de actitud no te vería mal hahaha- después de eso piedmon abrió un portal hacia el digimundo- Que bueno que esos phantomons encontraron a esta niña, solo tengo que asegurarme de que ella coopere en mis planes- de ahí salió volando piedmon que regreso al digimundo- niños elegidos… esta será mi venganza

Piedmon desapareció dejando a Yuiki Akira inconsciente y sus recuerdos alterados.


End file.
